Journey Of A Life Time
by stacey402
Summary: one girls life will be changed forever. bad thing happen but she is still happier than she has ever been "You mean I nearly died because of your dark past." said tracy tears streming down her face
1. Chapter 1

_**About The My Story**_

_**I would like to say before you read my story,**_

_**I have never wrote a story before. So take it easy. **_

_**I never did English in school, because I never went to High School, But I have tried my best.**_

_**I Would also like to warn people there may be a few swear words in this story, it is A VERY very dramatic story and when I say dramatic I mean dramatic, **_

_**a lot of tear and shouting also arguing,**_

_**Well actually thats probably all my story is so if you are not into that kind of story then I suggest you don't read it.**_

_**I don't think I quite captured the essence of the characters like Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer or Ares like all the other people who have wrote fan fictions**_

_**But i really did try my best**_

_**One last thing. Since i have a bad memory and i have been writing this story for over a year but only just decided to type it up on the laptop. I may have wrote one thing in my story and then forgot about it and carried on with that later on in a different way. My grammar may not be too good either or my punctuation. But now i am writing it up on the laptop i will try my best to make corrections.**_

_**Thanks For Reading My Story And thanks for listening to me go on and on **__****_

_**If you have any questions about my story or would like to point out where i went wrong then please Email me or add me on msn at all criticism welcome **_


	2. A Girl Named Tracy

_**Chapter one**_

_**A Girl Named Tracy**_

_**It was the year 2008, On an Icy winters day. This wasn't just any day, there was something magical about it, and for one girl it was a day she would never forget. **_

_**It is in the city London where our journey begins. **_

"_**TRACY! I won't tell you again get out of bed, NOW." Shouted a woman who sounded very angry**_

"_**Fine I'm getting up now." Called Tracy to her mother, down the stairs she could smell bacon and eggs, and it made her stomach rumble with hunger. So Tracy stumbled out of bed, got ready for school and made her way downstairs into the kitchen**__**.**_

_**Tracy was a typical 15 year old girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was 5ft 4 and liked all the fashionable clothing. Like all teenagers these days, she liked to go out on a Friday night and get drunk with all her friends, Tracy didn't get on with her mother they were always arguing and her mother always treated her like she could do nothing right. This upset Tracy a lot.**_

_**When Tracy was six years old her father died in a car crash, she loved him so much, he always took her to fairs and the zoo, but what she loved most about him wasn't all the treats he bought her or the places they went, but it was how he always told her that she would always be his little princess no matter what and that he loved her with all his heart.**_

_**Tracy sat down at the table, Her mother placed her breakfast in front of her and said **_

"_**I suggest you hurry up or you will be late for school, and i do NOT! Want to hear about you misbehaving again do you hear me?"**_

_**Tracy didn't want to argue with her mother so she simply said "Yes mum" and quickly ate her breakfast and left for school**_

_**Tracy often wondered why her mother treated her so badly, but she remembered that it all started just after her father died, she thought maybe it was just how her mother grieved or maybe Tracy had done something to hurt her mother, but the most Tracy had ever done is gotten into trouble a few times at school nothing serious.**_

"_**It's unfair for her to treat me this way i am her daughter!" Tracy thought to herself walking down the street.**_

_**It was true Tracy's mother did treat her unfairly she often called her a disappointment or a stupid girl. But always bought Tracy all the latest clothes and said **_

"_**I don't want to look bad if you look cheap it would be an embarrassment." But Tracy didn't believe it, she thought that maybe somewhere in her heart Tracy's mother had some love for her not much but some.**_

_**Tracy walked down the road, she was thinking about after school when she would be getting drunk with all her friends. Two weeks ago Tracy and her friends decided that tonight they were going to TP (toilet paper) their science teachers house, because she had given Tracy a week's detention just for speaking in class, plus she was only speaking so she could help another girl with her work.**_

_**Tracy's science teacher was a middle aged woman, who always had her hair up in a tight bun, and wore suites all the time, she was a very strict and serious person and always gave Tracy a hard time she, Tracy had never done anything to offend her, but still there she was treating Tracy like she had committed a murder! **_

"_**hello, shit heads, give me a cigarette then!" shouted Tracy to all her friends, she walked up to her best friend Loren and gave her a hug, Loren gave her a cigarette.**_

_**Tracy turned to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss**_

"_**Hello Tom what did you get up to last night?" asked Tracy **_

"_**Me and the lads went cruising in my dad's car." Said Tom**_

_**Tom was about 6ft he was the hardest and the hottest lad in school, He had short back and sides (brown hair), a six pack and had all the latest stuff from clothes to mobile phones.**_

_**Tracy was also the hardest girl in school. But she wasn't a bully she only fought when other people came up to her and tried to bully her. She didn't let anyone push her around and she always stood up for her friends.**_

"_**I think we should give Mrs Speed some right shit in science today we have her for our second lesson." Said Loren **_

"_**Nah you lot can but I'm not" Said Tracy **_

"_**Why not" asked Pete**_

"_**Because i actually want to be able to come out and get drunk tonight and not be stuck at home all weekend" said Tracy pulling her face **_

"_**fair enough" said Loren **_

_**Just then the bell rang and everyone went to their first lesson, it was also Tracy's favourite lesson English hate French, music and most of the others**_

"_**Good morning everyone" said Mr Blackburn walking into the room **_

"_**Good morning sir." Shouted the rest of the class**_

"_**right today were going to be learning about doing fuck all because i can't be bothered" said Mr Blackburn **_

_**He was a tall man with very short black hair and brown eyes he wore suites and was a very nice man who liked to get along with his students every now and then he will let them have a lesson where they can do what they want but other than that he like to make them work hard, and because he is so nice and relaxed with them they do what there told**_

_**Everybody cheered and started messing around this is why Tracy loved English so much. One hour later and they were all outside having a cigarette. And then quickly went to their next lesson, Tracy was about to walk into science but...**_


End file.
